The Bobilee Alphabet
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Yes, it's true, I'm doing an alphabet fic for my favorite pairing ever: JUBBY! Almost all of them are fluff, cute oneshots and the like, and they're  generally  not connected. Read, review, and get that fuzzy feeling in your gut you know you live for!
1. Angel

So I've decided to do a Bobilee alphabet FanFic, you know how it goes. I shall not write a preliminary chapter disclosing the private information of what words will be selected for what letter – because currently, I have no clue (and because they irritate me). Does anyone have a good idea for E? :D

Disclaimer: the characters belong not to J. J. Bean (who has no affiliation with L. L. Bean), but the ideas are completely original, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

A – Angel

* * *

I figure that, if so many people have been convinced that Kurt's a demon (not that I think that, of course), then I must have encountered an angel at some point or other in my life. Sitting in the TV room with most of the mansion's occupants with nothing much to do gives time to contemplate this concept… and who said that Bobby Drake wasn't thoughtful?

There's Kitty fending off a horde of Jamies by cowering behind her laptop – she might be an angel. If you ask Kurt, for sure. She's got the whole 'all actions are done with the best intentions' thing going on (but we all know her cupcakes are deadly and never to drink the milk on the right side of the fridge as well as the milk on the bottom shelf of the door – Daniels. Need I say more?), though somehow, she's not really what I'd call an angel….

Rogue. Angel of darkness – oh, geez. Please tell me I did not seriously think that. She can be all sensitive and delicate, but somehow, I don't think this _southern belle_ who threatens us with slow and painful deaths should we dare speak to her in the morning before she's had her coffee is the angel in my life. Remy, maybe – definitely, but not me.

Jean. Jean Grey. Could be an angel, except for that sly smirk spreading across her face as she leans against Scott on the sofa. _I see you, Jean._

_Thank you, Bobby._

I can practically _hear_ the smugness of her thoughts. I roll my eyes mentally at her and regulate my thoughts so I'm not broadcasting anymore.

Ororo could be an angel – that's what Kurt said when he first saw her… come to think of it, Jamie, too. She can fly, there's that graceful, almost floating effect when she walks, her movements are all fluid and somehow regal – not to mention she's kind, understanding, and compassionate. A definite possibility. So that's one person.

Rahne, sitting by the fire with Amara. She could be an angel. Pretty, cute, and innocent, but not helpless. A mischievous streak, though not enough to rank her as an imp. Sam would agree me if he was a telepath. Then he'd kill me for knocking her off my list (though he'd probably kill me anyway in order to make sure I don't try anything).

Amara? The high and mighty princess had come a long way from being the spoiled, snobby royal heir that demanded everyone wait upon her, but not long enough for me to seriously consider her on my list.

Tabitha Smith. Nope. I don't mean to be rude or mean or whatever, but honestly? She's no servant of Satan, and she's got her heart in the right place, but really? An angel? Tabitha?

As for Laura, I haven't known her long enough to decide, but being a clone of Logan, I think I know where she'd be on my list.

I keep feeling like I'm missing someone, though I've covered all the girls in the room, and I'm not feeling particularly inclined to go over the masculine population. I'm mulling this thought over when Jubilee enters the room, the firelight catching the planes of her face and highlighting her hair.

Jubilee.

I knew I was missing someone, though it never occurred to me to consider my best friend.

Funny, yes. Prankster, definitely. Nice, yes.

She still hasn't noticed me yet, though she scanning crowd for something. I turn my head slightly to the side, narrowing my eyes. The way the light dances on her lithe form really highlights her attributes, accenting he curve of her nose, bringing out the outline of her lips and the wisps of hair hovering around her shoulders.

Attractive, yes. Cute, yes.

She turns her piercing gaze to me, and I'm instantly struck by her stunning blue eyes, soft pink lips, smooth porcelain skin.

And looking at her, I realize that she's the angel that been here all along.

* * *

Did you see? Did you see? I managed to make an author's note without rambling on about completely irrelevant material! I did it! I did it! :D

Well, have I reached the gag-worthy mark yet? I can't believe I found the time to write this, really. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more soon!

REVIEW, PLEASE! :D

~ J. J. Bean

P.S. I now have a deviantart account! the original jjbean . deviantart. com -minus the spaces :) I have joined the masses


	2. Boy Trouble

So I fell off the edge of the world there for a while, even though I promised to be around with lots of amazing stories to share, and I give you my humblest apologies. However, if all my science and math classes are anything like the ones today and yesterday, then I shall be relatively consistent with my updates :) lol. And I've got TWO new chapters now!

* * *

Boy Trouble

* * *

_Dear Juliet,_

_With all due respect, and I'm sure he was a handsome guy and all, but why the heck did you fall in love with such an idiot like Romeo?_

_Was he, like, I dunno, your best friend first? All the stories say you met, danced, fell in love, got married two days later, then died._

_I doubt that's what really happened. I mean, really. I can see it now-_

"_Hey, baby, dost thou believeth in true love at thy first glance, or shalt I have to walk by-eth thee again?" as you giggle demurely._

_Dear lord. Or-_

"_Thine father, was he-ith a thief in a past occupation, and a fineth one at that, for it seems-eth that he stoleth thine stars frometh thine sky for thine eyes."_

_Yeah, no. I'm going with the best friend theory, and guessing he was a total goof with a cute smile and many adoring fangirls._

_So how did you do it? Bear the torture and impatience and doubt and heartbreak? Did you have to slap him across the face and say, "Listen, Bub-eth. You are a complete idiot-eth and need to hurry up and kisseth me before some other lord comes alongeth and steals me awayth forever" or what?_

_And back to the beginning – why did you fall in love with him?_

_Was it his smile? His eyes? Sense of humor? The fact that there was no way in Helsinki that he'd ever like you back?_

_What did you do, Juliet?_

_Just a question. Or a ton of them._

_Sincerely,_

_Jubilee_

* * *

I've been toying with the whole diary/letter thing for a while, and this is the result of five too many chocolate chip cookies crammed into my mouth when the teacher wasn't looking, and rain dances to the rain god to call forth rain from the dry sky and make our science teacher just a _tiny_ bit more interesting. Appy's bet was placed on the rain. Happy-merry-late-Christmas-New Year! :)

~ J. J. Bean


	3. Confessions

Piece numero dos! When I was working on this chapter at school, I'd left my writing journal at home, so I couldn't remember if I'd already written this or not (naturally, it was, and saved on my computer). So, I started all over again with a completely different mindset, so I'm probably gonna finish that other one and put it as a different chapter. Or a new FF entirely, one of the two :)

* * *

Confessions

* * *

Bobby and Jubilee stood outside on the mansion's front lawn, away from the noise and lights of the party going on inside. Jubes had found him out there when she'd noticed his absence, mostly because the punch was completely ordinary punch and there were no random taps on her shoulder by a voice that said, 'Heya, Jubes! Later, Jubes!' In fact, it'd almost seemed like he'd been avoiding her the whole day, come to think of it.

"I thought you said you were going to tell her tonight!" Jubilee exclaimed in a sort of hushed tone. 'Her' being the girl that Bobby apparently had had his heart set on for a long time, and refused to tell Jubilee who it was, or ask her out. "You must-" she dropped to one knee and said dramatically, "-confess your love to her." Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I was, but then…" Bobby made a sort of helpless gesture with his hands. "I dunno."

"C'mon, Bobby," she said, standing up and slightly exasperated. "You've gone out with tons of other girls! What makes this one so different?"

Bobby gave her a slightly wounded look that morphed into one that said 'are you _really_ asking me this question?'

"Okay, fine, whatever, but just go talk to her!" Jubilee gave him a little shove back towards the mansion, but Bobby grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, too.

The boy shook his head.

"What?" Jubilee demanded impatiently.

"I can't tell her," Bobby said, staring at his feet.

"Why not?" Jubilee asked, her tone a bit more gentle.

"'Cause… she'd never like me back," Bobby mumbled, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Yes, she will," Jubilee said honestly. "You're amazing. You're the funniest, nicest, most honest person I know, and you're completely amazing."

"You already said that."

Jubilee sighed and rolled her eyes, a slight smirk lifting a corner of her mouth. "Anyone who says no to you would have to out of their mind."

Bobby looked up and smiled faintly. "Fine," he sighed. He stared at her for a long while before continuing.

"I love you, Jubes."

"O…kay. I love you, too, Bobby," Jubilee said, missing the point of his words, focusing more on the weirdness of it. "Now go tell her."

She tried to push him again, but Bobby caught both her hands, causing her to look back up at him. There was a strange light in his grey eyes, almost mischievous, but completely serious, and it set her on edge, but also excited her for some reason. Inexplicably, a light blush started coloring her cheeks.

"I just did."

"Di-did what?" Jubilee stuttered, refusing to believe his words.

"I told her," Bobby said, his voice becoming husky, "that I love you."

Vaguely, Jubilee noticed the gap between their heads getting smaller and abstractly wondered what his lips would feel like on hers.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wanna take back everything you said before?"

"No." Her voice was a whisper over his lips before they met in a tentative, expressive touch. "I love you, too."

_

* * *

~These are my confessions~!_ 'Kay, getting that Usher song outta my head and demanding reviews! :) Guess what? I managed to make them kiss with a line other than, "and their lips met in sweet, cool, minty bliss" or some other _blissful_ variation. That really was getting kinda old, so, yay!

~ J. J. Bean


	4. Dare

So I know I've been gone for a long time, my apologies. I have been placed under the strain of having a ridiculously large number of homework and projects assigned as of late, and it's rather taxing on the brain. Well, so is Fanfiction deprivation... I am honestly saying (typing) that I haven't been as happy as I am now, waking up whenever I like and writing fanfics all day long this Spring Break :) Longest one chap far I think! I rather like it :)

* * *

Dare

* * *

"Bet you five he will."

"Bet he won't."

"You're on."

"Deal."

Ray and Sam were watching through the bars of the railings above the stairs. As to what they were watching was simple: Bobby and Jubilee.

As to who they were talking about was even simpler: Bobby.

As to what said boy would or would not do was slightly more complex, but a no brainer if you really mulled over your options: a dare.

And what dare, you ask. Only to kiss Jubilee on the lips and _not _get slapped in the face or kicked in the nether regions.

"Ah say she'll slap him."

"Hah, just that? She's gonna kick him in the nuts!"

"Are you keeding me? She'll at least do both!"

The boys turned to see Kurt crouched surprisingly close, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"You're on," the New Mutants smiled.

They turned to peer down into the foyer, but saw that their targets had disappeared.

"What?"

"Vhere'd zhey go?"

"Now look what you did- you distracted us so they could get away!"

"Vhat zhe heck? Vhy on Earz vould I risk five dollars just to do zhat?"

"Well, Bobby could'a paid you!"

"He didn't! I svear."

"Ray, chill, I didn't pay Kurt to do anything."

"How do you kno-" Ray whirled to face the defendant to find that he was, in fact Bobby himself.

He sat with his back against the wall, legs outstretched before him to reach across the hallway. His head was tilted upwards, a goofy smile directed at the ceiling. He turned to look at his friends, a jerky movement that rolled his head on his neck. "And she didn't slap or kick me."

Before Ray, Sam, or Kurt could fully register their surprise at his sudden appearance or at the outcome of the events, another voice chimed in.

"Nope, I didn't."

It was Jubilee standing at the top of the stairs, and the boys turned their gazes to her with dumbstruck expressions.

"So Bobby'll be taking those dollars betted on him," she said, going over and taking both of his hands in her own to pull him to his feet. "And I'll be taking the fifty percent promised if I went along with it." She smiled sweetly at Bobby before turning her grin to the elf and New Mutants.

The whole student population of Xavier's could've heard the sound as their jaws collectively dropped to the floor.

Bobby wrapped an arm around the girl's waist 'inconspicuously', though it was far from that, as all teens present took note. Jubilee's eyes widened a fraction and the boys could've sworn they saw her cheeks take on a pinkish hue.

"So cough up, boys," Jubilee said, holding a hand out and flicking her fingers.

"I am so never betting against you against you two again, you cheaters," Ray grumbled as he fumbled in his pockets for a five-dollar bill.

"Wait a moment," Bobby said. Still keeping an arm around his partner in crime, he turned her slightly and, before anyone could fully understand what he was doing – including himself – he pressed his lips to Jubilee's for a long moment.

Upon release, she stumbled back, eyes narrowed. "The dare's over, Drake. What the heck was that?" He voice was dangerously level and her expression was distrustful.

"Oh, I know it's over," Bobby said. He could've been talking about the dare, or his life, or both, and he didn't look perturbed in the slightest. Ray was staring open mouthed while Sam's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates. Kurt had keeled over in the cartoon style that included his feet making a featured appearance in the air where his head had previously occupied.

"I kinda dared myself."

Ray and Sam both followed Kurt's example.

Then Bobby took off running.

Jubilee blinked herself out of her daze. "You are a dead man, Robert Drake!"

She tore after him, and despite her threats, Bobby knew she wasn't really that mad at him. In fact, she may not be mad at all, because, after all, a dare is just a dare, right?

"When I'm through with you, there will be nothing left to bury for your funeral! I will tie you to a firework and shoot you into the sky where you'll be exploded into shrapnel, then I'll push the bits off a cliff and drown you and shred you to nothing with a paper shredder and light it all on fire!"

You can scratch that last bit about her not being mad out now.

But there is a happy ending.

If she ever did that to him, he never knew because he was kissed into a dumb stupor first.

* * *

A new ending, no? New style, I like it :) Review, review, review, please!

~ J. J. Bean


	5. Everyone But Them

Possibly one of the shortest fics in the history of fics…? Less than 150 words. Still passable, I hope.

* * *

Everyone But Them

* * *

Everyone could see it.

That is, everyone but them.

Their future – you didn't have to have fortune-telling powers to see it, it was so obvious.

That is, to everyone but them.

Partners in crime, partners for life,

Their unconscious synchronization, their harmonious coordination, the psychic bond between non-psychics.

Some hypothesized that only occurred between aged couples, learned to mimic the other's actions and thoughts by the teachings of time.

Not so.

And if true, then this would be an exception.

They complimented each other, as do the ying and yang in a circle, the summer and winter in a year, the light and dark in a day.

Right now, all they were was friends.

And they would be forever, too.

But everyone – that is, everyone but them – knew one day, they'd be so much more than that.

For some reason, it sounded a whole lot more… fluffier, somehow, in my head when I was planning it…. O.o Meh.

* * *

Product of the half hour of emptiness at the end of my science class – Science Class Productions! To be abbreviated as SCP :}

~ J. J. Bean


	6. Falling

I had an idea for this chapter, wrote a fic that was nothing like it, decided I disliked it, and rewrote it. Still doesn't follow my original idea, but I like it. If anyone's interested in reading my original idea- should I make it a random floating fic, or put it as an alternative chapter at the end of this? Or I could make it a request-only fic. Thoughts?

* * *

Falling

* * *

"Bobby and Jubilee," Scott read off his list.

"We so got this," Bobby said with a smirk, nudging me. I grinned back and followed him to the center of the circle the population of the Xavier Institute had made on the front lawn. Today had been dedicated to a series of 'trust building exercises,' as Scott had put it. Right now, the exercise was the infamous trust fall. I'd allowed Bobby to fly the X-Jet with me in it after crashing it in simulation more times than I cared to keep track of. Like this would be a big thing, it was practically going backwards.

That's what I told myself anyway.

I knew he wouldn't drop me, he just_ wouldn't_.

But what if he did?

I took the first step leading up to the two-foot high platform, my eyes glued to my feet. And somehow managed to trip over the second step.

Bobby's vice-like grip was on my arm, stabilizing me before the thought of falling even crossed my mind.

"Jeez, Jubes, not yet," he joked. I rolled my eyes. Then I made the mistake of looking him in the eye.

You know the feeling you get in your gut when you're on a rollercoaster going 120+ miles per hour straight down? Yeah, that's basically the feeling that was inspired by simply looking into Robert Drake's laughing grey eyes.

_No._ I was _not_ falling for my best friend. This wasn't the first time that this had happened and not the first time I had jumped to that conclusion, but – _no._

I carefully took the second step.

I'm sure tons of other girls felt the same combination of thrill, anticipation, and irrational attraction that came from just looking at him. That would explain the hoards of girls constantly chasing after him, and how come he goes through about two girlfriends a month. Just a crush.

I took the last step. _Just a crush. It can't even be that much._

"Ready?" Bobby asked, and I was forced to look back at him.

_Yeah, right. It's definitely something more._

Was I ready to fall for him? In a literal or figurative sense?

I found myself nodding at him, smiling back.

So what if he'd had a ton of girlfriends? It just meant none of them was the one for him. They just weren't truly compatible.

Lord, I hope that this bull I'm fabricating has some semblance of truth to it. Because there was no way that I'd fall for this boy just for him to let me down.

I turned around and crossed my fingers.

My breath stopped in my throat.

My eyes squeezed shut.

I let myself fall.

_He'll catch me. He may take his sweet time about it, but he'll catch me._

_And he won't let me down._

* * *

I rather like this one. A bit more… serious, I think the word is? but rings with truth. Well, to me, anyways. I don't know about you.

Review! Or if you're lazy like me, at least one mass-review at the end of the whole thing just to let me know, 'Hey, I read it, I may or may not have liked it, and you should or should not keep writing!' But the best reviews critique my work and say more than 'yay,' you know? Not that I don't love those ones, too. ;)

~ J. J. Bean


	7. Gone

Second Bobby-central fic. I'll try and be more even with the Jubes/Bobby/3rd person POV distribution, but I can't make any promises. Poll: which POV do I write best? And what tense works best? Warning: this one's a bit more angsty/saddish

* * *

G - Gone

* * *

So that was it. She was just gone.

It didn't matter that we were really close friends, or she was a crucial part of our team, or that she'd come to need me as much as I needed her.

It didn't matter that there was a whole lot of unsaid stuff between us. It didn't matter that there were so many things I never told her. So many things I needed to tell her.

I replayed her leaving in my head, staring at the mansion's gates in front of me with blank eyes.

She'd stood uncharacteristically silent before me. I could see the tears she was holding back.

One week ago, she'd screamed that she'd hated my guts because I'd started flirting with a group of girls at the mall when we were supposed to be hanging out together for what would turn out to be the last time before she left. Well, I wouldn't say I was straight out _flirting_, per say, but she didn't really scream anything at me, either. She just sort of gave me this broken look that I hated to be on the receiving end of. That look was the equivalent of a scream, and without saying anything, she just left.

She'd ignored me up until today, the hour that she left. She gave me a hug and whispered she could never be mad at me, no matter what I did, with a sad smile on her face. Then she kissed me on the cheek, leaving a little wet mark where her cheek had brushed my own. I wiped away her tears, telling her I was sorry, and kissed her on the brow.

Then she got in the car and left.

What kills me is that she left with a heartbroken expression, and I didn't get to see her smile – a proper smile, the one that I love – one more time.

What kills me most is that I never got to tell her how I feel, or how I think I feel, anyway. I don't know. I've never felt this way before. That I'd do anything to make her smile, anything to make her mine. I could've made her mine. But I'd missed out on my chance.

And now she was gone.

* * *

Hope you don't get emotional whiplash from reading these chapters :] Haha

~ J. J. Bean


	8. Home

Three chaps in one day, not bad, huh? I suppose you could call this a companion fic to Gone. I didn't actually think of that possibility until I started writing, so this has a happy ending! :)

* * *

H - Home

* * *

The gates opened unbearably slowly, and the car seemed to move and even slower through them. The rebuilt mansion didn't look too different, and I hope that was the same on the inside as well. I hoped the people were the same, too. But the thought that was running through my mind on repeat: _I'm back! I'm home!_

Leaning out the window, I shot several plasma bursts into the air to release some of my pent up excitement. I saw familiar smiling faces in the windows and suddenly I couldn't wait to get out of the car. In fact, I was out before it had even stopped completely.

I ran straight into the arms of Rahne and Amara, then Tabitha, Sam, and Ray. People's faces flashed by me in a rush of happiness. Jamie. Kitty. Kurt. Scott. Jean. Rogue. Ororo. The Professor. Even Logan. And more that just blurred together.

But there was one face I really wanted to see, one that would make all the difference.

Bobby's.

I remembered our goodbye, to be followed by less-than stellar contact, and hoped that nothing had really changed between us. And even if it had, I'd change that.

Then – there he was. Looking every bit the same as he did a year ago. Same hair, same face, same grin. I didn't know what I'd been expecting, but the sight of him was just overwhelming.

The smile on my face must've been one of the biggest, stupidest smiles in the history of smiles. But I didn't care.

He put his arms around me, and it wasn't until now that I realized how much I truly missed him.

I was home.

* * *

Ha, and I can tell you why Jubes isn't just _whelmed_. :)

~ J. J. Bean


	9. Intruder

Okay, so I wouldn't even _think _about doing this normally, but props to **Indigo-Night-Whisp**, who reviewed the past two chapters within four minutes of me posting them (notification email came at 3:46PM, her first review came at 3:50PM, and second at 3:53PM). She's also reviewed every single one of the chapters so far, and I do believe this earns merit. I salute you! :)

I had a hard time coming up with a somewhat decent idea for this. I must've brainstormed at least twenty, then decided to go with this one because I gave myself a deadline of this weekend and it magically appeared a couple mornings ago. I must've been half asleep when I wrote this, literally; I must've woken up at some point in the night, written this, and gone back to sleep, because when I woke up, I had three pages of fanfic written in my journal and I had no idea where they came from. :D

* * *

I – Intruder

* * *

Jubilee was cold.

She sleepily reached back in her bed to pull the covers back up. Putting her hand back in it's normal sleeping position under her pillow, she brushed against something warm. Attracted to this heat source, she rolled over, pressing herself to this warm obstruction that seemed to span the length of her bed. She ran her hand over what had to be the planes of a well-defined body, hiking her leg up for more of this delicious heat. There was a comforting smell, the familiar musk of… someone she was too sleepy to remember the name of. She liked him, and that was about it.

She burrowed her hand into his chest and sighed contentedly. It was only when gentle fingers touched the small of her back where her shirt had twisted up that– who the _hell_ was this?

Jubilee shoved away from whoever it was, falling off the other end of her bed, then jumping back up in a defensive position. She surveyed the scene and was about to launch into a full out questionnaire when her (now) overactive brain fully recognized the bed intruder.

His arms were folded behind his head, his tousled brown hair sticking out in every direction. His ever-present smirk was, of course, present, and his grey eyes sparkled with amusement.

So of course, Jubilee asked the one question taking up the most space in her thoughts: "Why the frick aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Bobby looked down as if this was news to him, then shrugged.

"And you're in my bed because….?" Jubilee asked, sitting on the edge furthest away from him. Bobby smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's comfortable."

"And your own bed isn't?" Jubilee raised an eyebrow; they all had the exact same model of bed.

"Nope," he said, popping the p.

"Right," Jubilee drawled sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Bobby smirked, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with an elbow. Jubilee had to force herself to look away from his rippling muscles as he adjusted his position.

"How long, exactly, were you in my bed?" She asked suddenly.

"Maybe an hour." Bobby's amused express told her that the subject change hadn't been lost on him. "I was gonna wake you up, but you looked so peaceful asleep-"

"Get out of my bed."

"Aw, come on Jubes. You were enjoying yourself," Bobby said, unmoving. "Admit it."

"Out." Jubilee pointed at the doorway, refusing to admit anything. Well, if her blush hadn't already done that for her.

"You were all over me, and you know it." Quite literally.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bed. Now."

"Okay, okay," Bobby said, but by no means of surrender. Merely postponing the rest of… whatever would evolve from this. "I shall leave, my darling little snugglikins."

Jubilee froze. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, nothing, just my darling little –" He was already out in the hallway with fireworks in hot pursuit by the time he got halfway though the sentence- "snugglikins!"

Jubilee sighed, lying back down on her bed. She snuggled under the covers, but could seem to get comfortable. Drawn to the half of the bed Bobby had been laying in, she burrowed her nose into the pillows he had been propped up on, inhaling deeply.

She was loath to admit it, but maybe she did enjoy herself. Just a little.

* * *

Tee hee, anyone a fan of the Gregory Brothers? Catch the Antoine Dodson reference?

~ J. J. Bean


	10. Joyride

See? I told you I would update one of my current projects! In fact, I've got three more chapters, if you wanna stick around for a little bit. :]P Hopefully I'll be able to stay on this writing streak.

Jubilee's POV

* * *

Joyride

* * *

My head lolled against the headrest, falling into the niche between the seat and the frame of the X-Van. I was tired, and it was late, but this was so worth it.

The last time we were in this van together was when we were both newbies and we'd gone on a foolish joyride with Jamie and Sam. Foolish, but fun. This time, it was only us. Bobby was driving, and I was in the passenger's seat, my right leg pulled up to my chest, knee knocking against the door.

His eyes were on the road, like the good driver he was. He'd matured so much over the past year. Enough for Scott to trust him to fly the X-Jet, and that's saying something. The streetlights flashed in his eyes, illuminating the sparks of mischievousness and life in their depths.

His head turned a fraction of an inch and I quickly shut my eyes, trying not to smile. I could see the grin turning his lips even through my eyelids. I waited before opening my eyes again. His attention was back on the road, but that's not what I was really paying attention to.

On the armrest-drink-holder-thingy between us, his hand rested - very inconspicuously - waiting for mine to mold into it. And very slowly, mine had been inching along my seat to accept his offer. Our little game had been going on all through our random conversations and now through the comfortable silence.

Am I glad that this vehicle is an automatic? Heck, yes.

I leaned forwards and wrapped my pinky around his, quickly pressing myself back into the seat, eyes shut. I knew he knew I wasn't actually asleep and cracked an eye open.

He was looking at me through the corner of his eyes, looking as if he'd just won the world in the lottery, and I couldn't help the grin on my face in reply.

* * *

:D

Review, review, review! Pwetty pwease?


	11. Kiss

While I was writing this, I briefly mulled over calling it 'Like This' and putting it as the L chapter, but I had a better idea for L that was so adorable, I couldn't bear to change it. I also wanted to make it an all-dialogue, but I think the narration is kinda necessary for this one. But wouldn't it be cool to write an entire book with only dialogue? I have a feeling that would get really confusing, really quickly...

* * *

K - Kiss

* * *

"You know, a lot of people ask that question," Bobby mused aloud.

"What question?" Jubilee asked. They were sitting under a tree, Bobby's back against the bark. She was leaning against his chest, her best friend and boyfriend's voice a deep vibration in her ear.

"How it all started."

"...It's a good question," she admitted.

"Mmm."

"So what do you say?"

"It started with a little kiss, like this: wahneneneow wahnene neow neow-"

"Bobby, really." Bobby stopped air guitaring and grinned.

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm asking."

"Well," he started, "it started on a day not unlike this one..."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. The breeze was blowing, the sun was shining, the birds were singing... A fairytale type of day, you know? On this day, we find our two favorite two people - you and me - doing one of our favorite things - procrastinating. Hey - don't laugh, this is serious!"

"Okay, sorry," Jubilee apologized, hand covering her mouth. "Go on."

"We're sitting under our tree - this very one, in fact. You're leaning against my chest and I'm kinda nervous 'cause I'm pretty sure you can hear my chest beating a mile a minute." Jubilee smiled at this, nuzzling into Bobby, shirt. She didn't have to listen hard to hear it - the constant, lulling beat of his heart. "I'm playing with your hair when you say something, then I say something, too.

"And then you look at me and lean a little closer." Bobby gently took Jubilee's chin and turned it toward him. She sat up straighter so was on level with him. "And I say some cheesy line, like you're the jelly to my peanut butter, and you giggle demurely -" Jubilee laughed lightly "- like that. Then I sweep a little strand of hair away from your face - or pretend to, because you need x-ray vision or something to see a single strand of hair - like this..." Bobby demonstrated, "and I lean even closer so I can feel your cinnamon breath on my cheeks... Like this... And then I touch your lips with mine, like this."

Bobby's lips brushed against Jubilee's, feeling her smile.

"And it all started with a little kiss," Jubilee concluded, her forehead resting against Bobby's.

"Just like this. But if it was Logan asking, this would go a whole lot differently."

* * *

I could not help but to add that last line. :D The song that Bobby's air guitaring is "Walk This Way" by Run-DMC. I guess this song subconsciously influenced my writing of this, with the whole 'like this' thing going on. :D I love old school rap :]P

~ J.


	12. Last Name

Short and sweet. There could be more added to it, but I'm not sure how to do that without ruining it all. Ideas?

Need to say this: I think being in such proximity to my drama teacher and his fiancée and their cuteness is doing something to me (stuck on an airplane for eleven hours, and they're in the seats across the aisle from me. I am not a stalker :]P ) . I've drafted about four proposal fics already. O.o

* * *

Last Name

* * *

My girlfriend is perfect. She always has been, she always be. Even when there's grass in her hair and dirt smudged over her cheek and she's out of breath. Like now. Especially now. We were reliving our childhoods, running around and playing two-person tag and generally acting like children. It was such simple fun, even as adults, and seeing her so happy is just icing on the cake.

We're lying in the grass where we collapsed, my head on her tummy and feeling the rise and fall of her breath. Her fingers are weaved into my hair, massaging patterns into my head. I'm playing with her other hand - her left hand. Her fingers are so slender and soft. Her nails are rough and have dirt caked beneath them. I think they're gorgeous.

"Jubes, you know I think you're perfect, right?" I said, sitting up and turning to face here. Jubilee followed my lead and sat up cross-legged in front of me.

"Yes, though I don't see why," she chuckled, a smile coloring her tone. I wasn't going to rise to that bait. I was on a mission.

"But there's just one thing I'd like to change about you."

"And that would be?"

Jubilee raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. I continued my ministrations on the back of her hand, though my attention was on her face.

"Your last name."

And then I pulled out the box.

* * *

…And in it was a puppy.

No not really :]P You know what's in it.

Mildly dramatic, maybe, but I like it and the ending's not changing.

Review, please! Even if you're too lazy to log in. Or it you don't have an account. Just hit the pretty button and drop me a line! :D

~ J.


	13. Mine

HALFWAY THROUGH THE ALPHABET! WHOO!

So I had the title, and I knew it had to be something cute, but I couldn't figure it out. And then inspiration hit. It's based off something I do (and sometimes my mom, if she's feeling silly): we tap something and say, "Bing! It's mine!" to lay claim over whatever it is we touched. It's something The Grouch (or someone, but I think it was him) did in the movie Elmo in Grouchland - which I watched a bazillion times when I was little. Kinda goofy, I know, but hey. :]P

* * *

Mine

* * *

"Heya, Bobby!"

I looked up at the chirruping of my name by my girlfriend. She was looking quite like the bird that got the canary. She was biting her lips like she had a secret, her chin tucked like she had done - or was planning - something devious, and there was this glint in her eyes. I'd be lying if I said she didn't make my heart skip a beat just then.

"Heya, Jubes," I returned her greeting.

She lay down on my bed next to me. I pulled her closer, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

I returned to my book, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her jasmine shampoo contentedly. But I couldn't even get through half a page; the words kept swimming around, and it had become apparent that Jubilee wasn't interested in Xavier's adventures in _Northern Fog_. She rolled over to face me, her eyes searching my face. I was astutely aware of every place her body was in contact with mine, her front pressed into my side. It was taking extra concentration for me not to do something incredibly stupid.

I quirked an eyebrow in question after a couple moments, and she smiled in acknowledgment. Then finally she spoke:

"Bing!" she tapped my nose, punctuating the action with the sound effect.

Well, if I wasn't confused before, I definitely am now. Jubilee's grin grew at my apparent befuddlement.

"It's mine," she whispered. And then she pranced out of the room before my brain could even register that her lips had briefly touched my chin.

* * *

If you're confused still, or you might've skipped over my introductory ramble (like I so often do), this is one of those occasion were going back and reading that ramble would be beneficial. A little backstory. :]P Or you can PM me for a story breakdown and extra clarification.

I don't know when I'm next gonna have a load of time on my hands, so review, stay tuned, and catch ya on the flip side!

~ J. J. Bean


	14. Not Like That

So I was inspired sooner than I thought I would be. This does not mean anything!

* * *

Not Like That

* * *

I stare at the back of her head, her silky tresses tied up in a knot with blue chopsticks. She's bent over a sheet of yellow paper, at least pretending to be working. Not half a minute ago, she was turned towards me, a thousand-watt smile blinding me. Her laugh still rang in my ears.

I wonder…

Did it found as flirting when all the other person does is laugh? I mean, I get that a lot - "You're such a flirt, Bobby." Even more do I get half a smile and rolled eyes.

But if it takes two to tango, should it take two to flirt? Not that we were - I wasn't. Flirting, that is. Or tangoing. I mean, we have our little games trying to outdo each other, sure, but they don't count, right? I'll wink at her, then she'll wink back; I'll make a face, and she'll make a face; I'll waggle my eyebrows - and she breaks down into a fit of giggles.

Gets her every time, heh.

That doesn't count - it shouldn't. It just doesn't.

The more I think of it, the less I'm convincing myself. But how do I even - how do I know if she's flirting back? Like, what if she's just going along with it because? Or like, she just sees it as a game and nothing more?

God, I'm beginning to sound like Kitty.

And - oh, jeez - does this mean I'm admitting to flirting with her? With my best friend. But - but I don't like her like that. I swear. No, that can't be happening.

Sure, she's pretty and hilarious and she _gets me_, you know, but it's not… not like that. Cross my heart.

I blow out a long breath and it hits the back of her neck. Her shoulders shoot up to her ears and she pauses in her writing or doodling.

Oops. She thinks that I did that on purpose.

She cuffs her foot against mine under the desk, and I automatically nudge her back.

Yeah, now she definitely thinks that was on purpose.

She kicks at me violently, but I trap her foot between mine. Her head angles towards the left hand corner of the ceiling, and I know there's an exasperated non-smile of semi-amusement on her face. She does that every time - well, every time this happens.

Which happens a lot.

Not that I pay attention to little details like that.

It's not like that.

* * *

So, if it's not like _that_, you guys wanna leave me with an idea of what it _is_ like? :]P

~ J.


End file.
